Tener a alguien esperando en casa
by jacque-kari
Summary: Yamato acaba de regresar a Odaiba y todo en lo que puede pensar es en dormir, sin embargo, no contaba con que alguien lo estuviera esperando [Para la actividad: "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8 y dedicado a SkuAg]


Para ti, **SkuAg.**

Este es un pequeño regalo por haberme ayudado la semana pasada, tú sabes de lo que hablo.

Está inspirado en la propuesta noventa y uno, hecha por _Scripturiens_ (dejando fuera el hecho de que la chica se encuentra en París cof cof).

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Digimon_ es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation,** no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 **~ Tener a alguien esperando en casa ~**

Los ojos te pesan demasiado y prácticamente vas dando tumbos por el pasillo hasta que llegas a tu puerta. Te quitas las gafas oscuras, esas que cumplen la doble función de ocultar parcialmente tu identidad y esconder esas ojeras que te dejan las giras tras largos días sin dormir bien, y acomodas la maleta a un costado para rebuscar las llaves en tus bolsillos, mas para tu mala suerte, no están ahí.

Frunces el ceño y vuelves a meter las manos en todos los bolsillos de tus pantalones y luego los de la chaqueta, pero sigues sin encontrar nada. Sueltas una maldición por lo bajo mientras te preguntas cuánto te tomará bajar por el ascensor y pedirle al conserje que te de su llave de emergencia. No debería ser mucho, pero con lo cansado que estás, te parece toda una travesía. Tu celular está descargado así que llamar para que él suba, que sabes que lo haría, tampoco es una opción.

Maldices por lo bajo y te refriegas los ojos. Todo lo que quieres en este momento es tu cama y dormir por un año, tal vez dos, pero no te queda opción. Estás apunto de tomar el ascensor cuando milagrosamente recuerdas dónde la guardaste. Te llevas la mano al cuello y jalas la cadena de la que pende la pequeña y escurridiza llave. Fue idea de Sora, te la dio cuando fue a dejarte al aeropuerto para que no tuvieras problemas para entrar a tu departamento.

—Como siempre la pierdes, pensé que sería buena idea colgártela al cuello como un niño pequeño —te dijo.

Y aunque en ese momento la comparación no te hizo mucha gracia, ahora piensas que tienes la novia más inteligente del mundo y apuntas en tu cabeza agradecérselo más tarde cuando venga a verte. ¿A qué hora dijo que vendría? Como a las ocho. Eso te da un buen par de horas para tomar una ducha y una larga siesta antes de verla, y vaya que quieres verla.

Giras la llave en la cerradura mientras piensas en todo eso y apenas la puerta se abre, un delicioso olor se cuela en tu nariz. Huele a _oden*_ y algo más que no logras distinguir, pero te despierta el apetito enseguida. Recién en ese momento, mientras arrastras la maleta hacia el interior, recuerdas que no has comido en horas. Probablemente lo último fue antes de empezar el concierto tras el cual abordaron el avión de madrugada, ¡y cómo odias la comida de los aviones! Por eso prefieres esperar hasta estar en casa y encontrarte en condiciones de cocinar algo por ti mismo, algo con un sabor menos insípido.

Adentro el olor es más fuerte y te preguntas cómo es posible que tu departamento huela así, pero no logras entender lo que sucede hasta que ves la mesa dispuesta con una serie de platillos que lucen bastante bien. Sólo entonces te atreves a aventurar lo que ocurre. Alguien debe haberlo preparado, lo que significa que hay alguien más en el departamento, y crees saber quién es, pues sólo existe una persona que tiene copia de tu llave y no es tu padre ni Takeru.

Te diriges sigilosamente hacia el balcón y deslizas el ventanal hacia un lado. Todo el sueño que sientes se esfuma de golpe. Hay una chica ahí, sentada en un taburete de espaldas a ti y es evidente que el vidrio ha aislado el ruido que debes haber hecho al entrar porque ella sigue mirando al frente como si no se hubiera enterado de nada.

Sostiene una taza entre sus manos y te das cuenta de que sólo viste una de tus camisas. Una celeste, para ser exactos. No puedes evitar el brote de excitación que te produce verla así y desearías poder sacarle una fotografía, pero recuerdas con hastío que tu celular está descargado y que el cargador debe estar en alguna parte de tu maleta, por lo que te dedicas a observarla en silencio y grabar cada detalle en tu memoria.

Su cabello está recogido en un moño desordenado y parece estar más largo que la última vez que la viste en persona, hace más de cuatro meses. Tiempo atrás decidió dejárselo crecer y aunque al principio creíste que le quedaba mejor corto, ahora sabes que te acostumbrarás fácilmente a su nueva imagen porque luce hermosa así, absorta en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y una postura relajada aunque erguida. Hay cierta delicadeza en la forma en que sólo apoya la punta de los pies sobre el suelo, que pareciera pugnar con el carácter fuerte y decidido que sabes que tiene, pero no lo hace por la sencilla razón de que ella es una mezcla perfecta de todo ello.

De repente, como si ella presintiera que alguien la mira, se voltea hacia ti y su mirada pasa de la sorpresa a la alegría en segundos.

—¡Yamato! —suelta levantándose de golpe, y piensas que tu nombre suena genial en sus labios—. No te sentí llegar, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? Dios, no alcancé a cambiarme, pensé que tendría un poco más de tiempo.

Sus mejillas se tornan carmesí y tú sólo puedes sonreír de lado.

—¿Para qué? Estás bien así —le contestas, apoyándote ligeramente contra el ventanal.

La chica, que es pelirroja por cierto y que responde al nombre de Sora, se muerde el labio y te mira con aprehensión.

—No seas tonto. Tenía un lindo vestido preparado, no quería que me vieras… —suspira sin terminar la frase.

Hay algo más que vergüenza en sus ojos, lo reconoces como decepción. Por eso caminas hasta ella, tomas su rostro entre tus manos y la miras con afecto.

—Hablo en serio, estás preciosa.

Ella hace un pequeño mohín pero recupera la alegría de antes, cuando acababa de verte.

—Quería sorprenderte, espero que no te moleste.

—¿Molestarme? —preguntas enarcando las cejas y enseguida niegas con la cabeza—. De ninguna manera. Si te di una copia de la llave fue para que vinieras cuando quisieras —le aclaras una vez más, tal como se lo dijiste el día que le hiciste entrega de ella.

Sora sonríe, más confiada ante tus palabras.

—Te extrañé —te dice, tú solo la abrazas fuerte contra tu pecho diciéndole que también la extrañaste pero sin hablar.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —susurras al cabo de un rato, permitiendo que ella se aparte un poco.

Y esas resultan ser las palabras mágicas para despojarla de cualquier inseguridad que todavía pudiera rondar en su cabeza. Su sonrisa se vuelve radiante y hace eco en tu interior.

La besas. La besas y por primera vez piensas en lo genial que sería encontrarte con ella en tu departamento cada vez que vuelves de una gira o de cualquier parte. No quieres atarla, sabes que ella es tan independiente como tú y que no va abandonar sus sueños por ti; tampoco quieres que lo haga. Simplemente piensas que tal vez sea tiempo de sentar cabeza, como te ha dicho Taichi tantas veces en broma, que tal vez el matrimonio no sea una condena al fracaso, que tú y Sora pueden hacerlo mejor que sus padres y los tuyos, que no repetirán sus errores. Por un segundo, o un poco más, te dejas envolver por ese regocijo que te invade ante la perspectiva de tener a alguien esperando por ti en casa.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

*Oden: Según Wikipedia es un plato japonés, donde se cuecen ingredientes diversos, entre los que pueden estar huevo, daikon, konnyaku, y chikuwa cocidos en un caldo de konbu y katsuobushi (Dashi), que a veces lleva mostaza como condimento.

Bueno, querida Sku. Te pido que me perdones cualquier error que encuentres, porque sé que te gusta el canon y yo no soy muy buena en ello. Espero no haberme excedido con lo cursi, ya que no veo a Yamato siéndolo.

Sólo quise escribirte algo para mostrarte mi gratitud. Pasé toda la semana intentando pensar en alguna idea y después de varios intentos fallidos, como siempre, la inspiración vino de golpe en el momento menos esperado y esto fue lo que salió. Hasta pensé en escribirte algo de otra pareja, como el Kenyako, de la que tampoco soy muy seguidora, pero llegué a la conclusión de que para demostrarte mi agradecimiento tenía que ser algo que me costara y no irme por un camino más fácil.

Gracias a todo aquel que llegue hasta aquí :)

PD: Acepto recomendaciones de títulos.


End file.
